memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Turnabout Intruder (episode)
A mad scientist tries to take control of Enterprise by switching bodies with Captain Kirk (series finale). Summary Teaser :Captain's Log. Stardate 5928.5. The ''Enterprise has recieved a distress call from a group of scientists on Camus II who were exploring the ruins of a long dead civilization. The situation is desperate. Two of the survivors of the expedition are the surgeon Doctor Coleman, and the leader of the expedition Doctor Janice Lester.'' Kirk records a log entry, detailing the receipt of a distress call from an archaeological expedition on Camus II. The ''Enterprise'' orbits, and a landing party beams down. Kirk finds the expedition doctor, Arthur Coleman, tending to Janice Lester, a woman of Kirk's acquaintance, unconscious and ill. Kirk wanders the chamber, separated from the team, when a device activates, freezing him in position. Lester awakens, and steps onto the machine, a panel with strange inscriptions, opposite Kirk. An effect passes between them, and their life-energy is transferred. The party returns, unaware that Kirk is now in bed in Lester's body. McCoy reports the rest of the staff on the planet are dead. Coleman testifies radiation killed them. McCoy thinks celebium is responsible, but Coleman disagrees, preventing McCoy from beginning a treatment on Janice. The team returns to Enterprise, and Lester assumes command, in Kirk's body. Kirk, in Lester's body, continues to hover near death, in Coleman's opinion, even though McCoy could find no evidence of the radiation Coleman spoke of. Lester knows that Coleman sent the researchers purposely out to where the celebium shielding was weak. The impostor Kirk orders a course change for a hospital on Benecia colony, even though Spock points out a course for Starbase 2 would yield a better radiation treatment, and have the advantage of not delaying the scheduled rendezvous with ''Potemkin'' in the Beta Aurigae system. The new Kirk grows angered at the crew's questions of his illogical orders. .]] Dr. McCoy informs Kirk that Coleman is an incompetent doctor, that he was relieved of duty as a chief medical officer on a starship. McCoy questions Kirk's agreement with the Benecia course for Lester's treatment. While the transferred Lester tries to convince sickbay visitors she isn't who she appears to be, the crew begins to question Kirk more and more. :Captain's Log, stardate unknown. I have lost track of time. I am still held captive in a strange body and separated from all my crew. Kirk, in Janice's body, attempts to leave sickbay, and is placed under guard. Spock attempts to examine her for evidence of the transference when he is forced to overpower her security, Kirk happens upon the scene and charges Spock with mutiny. :Captain's Log, Stardate 5930.3. The results of Dr. McCoy's examination have given me complete confidence in myself. My fears are past. I shall function freely as the Captain. I am the Captain of the ''Enterprise, in fact. '' A court martial is convened and attempts to sentence him to execution. The staff resists the captain's orders, and the personalities begin to revert. Eventually, a full out mutiny ends up wringing the panicky Lester from Kirk's body altogether. Lester and Coleman are taken into custody to answer for the deaths of the researchers they murdered as bait for Kirk. Background Information * This is the final episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. * Regular blonde Christine Chapel appears as a brunette in this episode. * Uhura is the only regular character absent in this, the final episode. * After two years on the series, Roger Holloway finally gets to speak dialogue--all of two words! His character's name (Lemli) was the same as William Shatner's license plate at the time, a mixture of his daughters' names. * Although the briefing room is never shown to have more than one exit, Janice/Kirk finds some way to leave the room without using the main door after her temper-tantrum. The cast in fact got in an argument with director Herb Wallerstein over this error (he won), showing they greatly cared about their series, even as it was coming to an end. * Dr. Coleman wears one of the ubiquitous orange jumpsuits seen in "The Devil in the Dark", "By Any Other Name", "The Empath" and "The Lights of Zetar." * The glass cannister in McCoy's lab contains a very strange brown blob in this episode. Probably a humanoid brain. * The planet Benecia is pronounced differently in this episode than it was in "The Conscience of the King". ("beh-NEE-shee-a" as opposed to "beh-neh-SEE-a".) * There is a detailed account of the filming of this episode in the 1975 book, Star Trek Lives! Co-author Joan Winston had the opportunity to spend six days on the set while "Turnabout Intruder" was being shot. Winston wrote that Shatner was very ill with the flu at the time, and had considerable difficulty in picking up and carrying Sandra Smith, the actress who played Dr. Lester for take after take. * The set crew's nickname for this show was "Captain Kirk, Space Queen." * The final scene ever filmed for the original series was of William Shatner and Sandra Smith in front of the alien transferrence machine. * Even as filming was wrapping up, crew members were dismantling the Enterprise sets. Filming was completed on Jan. 9, 1969. * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) and Majel Barrett (Nurse Christine Chapel) are the only actors to appear in both this episode and first pilot "The Cage". * Leonard Nimoy (Spock) is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. * A scheduled airdate of March 28, 1969 was pre-empted by news coverage of the death of former president Dwight D. Eisenhower. This episode wasn't aired until June 3 for that reason. Nitpicks * The Security officers are a bit frightening in how mindlessly they follow the erratic Janice/Kirk. Links and References Arthur Coleman.]] Main Cast * William Shatner as James Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel Guest Stars * Sandra Smith as Janice Lester * Harry Landers as Dr. Coleman * Barbara Baldavin as Lisa (credited as Communications officer) * David L. Ross as Galloway * John Boyer as a Guard * Roger Holloway as Lemli (uncredited) References archaeology; Benecia; Benecia colony; Beta Aurigae; Camus II; Camus system; celebium; celebium shielding; court martial; death penalty; General Order 4; life-energy transfer; Minara; mutiny; ''Potemkin'', USS; Robbiani dermal-optic test; Starbase 2; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Regulations; Surgeon General; Tholian; Vians; Vulcan mind meld. Category:TOS episodes de:Gefährlicher Tausch nl:Turnabout Intruder buy ultram buy vicodin buy carisoprodol buy xenical buy fioricet buy ambien buy cialis buy soma buy viagra buy phentermine buy adipex buy xanax buy tramadol buy hydrocodone buy meridia buy alprazolam buy soma viagra buy phentermine ambien adipex xanax xenical cialis valium fioricet tramadol carisoprodol buy soma hydrocodone phentermine ultram vicodin meridia alprazolam levitra didrex diazepam propecia zoloft lipitor buy viagra buy ambien buy adipex buy xanax buy xenical buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol buy carisoprodol buy hydrocodone buy ultram buy vicodin buy meridia buy alprazolam buy propecia buy didrex adipex nextel ringtones xanax viagra phentermine ambien adipex xanax ambien adipex xanax xenical cialis xenical cialis valium fioricet tramadol carisoprodol hydrocodone ultram vicodin xenical adipex ambien xanax phentermine adipex ambien phentermine xenical buy xanax buy xenical buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol cialis valium fioricet tramadol carisoprodol buy soma hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia alprazolam levitra didrex diazepam propecia zoloft lipitor buy viagra ambien adipex tramadol buy viagra buy phentermine buy ambien buy adipex buy xanax buy xenical buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol buy carisoprodol buy viagra buy phentermine buy ambien buy adipex buy xanax buy xenical buy valium buy cialis buy fioricet buy tramadol buy soma buy carisoprodol hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia alprazolam levitra didrex buy viagra buy carisoprodol buy soma buy hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia buy phentermine buy ambien alprazolam buy adipex xanax xenical cialis valium fioricet tramadol carisoprodol hydrocodone propecia diazepam zoloft lipitor phentermine ambien adipex xanax xenical buy ambien buy adipex buy xanax buy phentermine buy viagra buy xenical cialis fioricet buy ambien buy viagra buy phentermine buy adipex buy xanax buy xenical buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol buy soma buy hydrocodone vicodin ultram meridia alprazolam levitra didrex propecia propecia free ringtones download free ringtones free nokia ringtones free sprint ringtones free nextel ringtones free verizon ringtones free cingular ringtones free motorola ringtones free t mobile ringtones free cell phone ringtones free polyphonic ringtones free kyocera ringtones free samsung ringtones free virgin mobile ringtones free ringtones diazepam carisoprodol cialis valium fioricet tramadol carisoprodol buy soma hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia alprazolam levitra didrex diazepam propecia zoloft lipitor tramadol carisoprodol hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia viagra buy viagra buy phentermine buy ambien buy adipex buy xenical buy xanax buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol buy carisoprodol buy soma buy hydrocodone ultram vicodin meridia alprazolam levitra didrex diazepam propecia zoloft lipitor phentermine ambien xanax phentermine viagra ambien adipex xanax xenical buy cialis buy valium buy fioricet buy tramadol buy carisoprodol buy hydrocodone cialis